Again and Again
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Childhood France and Britain are stuck in a rut... France wants the relationship to become something more... But what does child Britain know about Romanace let alone his bodily functions? YAOI, NO LIKE NO READ! Funny stuff with pre-teen France and childhood Britain... Enjoy, and please don't blam! This was ment to be cute and funny, not offensive!
1. Chapter 1

**I was debating whether or not to write this story, but I decided to do it because I'm bored and also because watching a Fruk yaoi video convinced me to do it! This is a childhood France and Britain yaoi! It's mostly fluffy with pre-teen, just learned how his body works France thinking about how his cute little Brit must feel… OKAY HERE I GO! Wish me luck, I hope this doesn't totally bomb… But the UK brothers are here to balance everything out! This is no way connected to Unwanted Guests, Unexpected Friends despite some similarities…**

**Again and Again**

Britain's P.O.V.

My boss told me to go to France's house because the bloody wanker was sick… I don't know why I have to visit him because he's so bloody weird and he's always trying to make me wear those forsaken tunics that look likes girls dresses… Wonder if he's still wearing his…

Although France's house was a lot bigger than mine… It was a small castle, he called it the Château de Montbéliard, whatever that means… The servants let me in, guiding me to his room… Damn this blasted place was small outside and huge inside!

France's P.O.V.

I was sick with a terrible cold… My boss told me to stay in bed today so it wouldn't get worse, but I'm so bored I could die… I didn't eat much today because I threw up most of my food… The only thing I could drink was warm milk with honey… Then I heard a knock on the door…

"Come in."

"Hello Francy Pants."

Apperently Britain came to visit me… He's so cute… "Bonjour."

"My boss told me to come over because he said you were sick… I can't say I regret coming over though, you're house is really big, you even have servants that run around trying to help you out!"

"Do they not have servants at your house?"

"My boss makes me do everything myself… He has servants, but I have no access to them…"

"I'm glad you came over… I was lonely here all by myself…" I wasn't lying, Britain was cute and I always enjoyed being with him. It gave me something to do… "Hey Britain, would you like to sit here with me and read a story?"

"Aren't you sick?"

"I feel better just being around you." Britain obviously had trouble climbing into my bed, but managed to get in anyway. "Have you ever read Cendrillon before?"

"It's called Cinderella you twit!"

Britain's P.O.V.

France started coughing all of a sudden, almost uncontrollably. "Hey, calm down, allright?" I rubbed his back, but he still coughed. When he finally stopped, he was a mess. "You're still sick."

"Hey Britain…"

"What's the matter Francy Pants?"

"Come closer…" He was still coughing his bloody- No wait… Real blood?

"You're covered in blood!"

"I want you to come here… Please, for me?"

"No, you're sick like a dog. Clean your face, you're covered in your own blood!" I cleaned his face with my sleeve, man does he move a lot! In finally finished cleaning him and he stopped coughing. "There you go."

"Merci." France made me sit on his lap. "Hey Britain… I think I like you."

"What are you saying you bloody frog? Those kinds of things are for grown ups!" He hugged me tight, too tight… He's breaking me…

"Well I am kind of a grown up…"

"You're just a kid like me… What are you saying?" I laughed a little… He's still sick, so he must be delusional… "You need your rest. Too much playing around and you'll get worse. You're just a kid like me, so don't give into those hallucinations!"

"Okay…"

"Very good. I'm gonna go find the maid so she can bring us some snacks. Would you like that?"

"Oui." I was about to leave but France held me back. "Merci…" Then he… Did he just kiss me?

So I hit him back. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

**Had to stop there... These two give me asthma attacks from laughing so much… Now I'm going to take the treatment for my asthma!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again!**

Britain's P.O.V.

That was disgusting… Was France out of his mind? He tastes like cheese, milk and honey all at the same time… IT'S GROSS!

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." France just hugged me back. "Mon Ami, why do you have to be so close yet so far away?"

"You pig!" I left the room, but almost immediately I started regretting it… France was sick, not just the coughing but he was sick out of his mind. What would possess him to do something like that? I was outside the closed door, all these thoughts about France suddenly rushing through my skull… What would the faeries think if they knew? What's more Scotland's gonna beat the bloody hell out of me if he finds out!

"Britain, I didn't mean to! Please come back!" So I went back in the room… Only because I didn't want France to cry or get sicker. "Je t'aime."

"What?"

"Well Britain, I think I love you…" France hugged me tight, he was warm, but it was hard to breathe… Why does he hug so tight? "I want you to stay here with me… Please, I need you to stay."

"No! Not after what you just did!" I pushed him away, he fell on the floor. I think I managed to see his knickers before he his butt his the floor… I didn't know he wore underwear that looked like the French flag… No, focas Britain! "And what do you mean you think you love me?!"

"My boss told me I was old enough to know… So he told me how my body worked… And he told me that sometimes I might want to touch people in ways they might not want to be touched. He also told me those urges are associated with love so…" France got up, he patted my head. "I think I love you."

France's P.O.V.

He's so cute… But he's just a child. I'm older than him… My boss said so. So if I love him… Is it wrong because he's so small? I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to pay attention to me… So why did he slap my hand away?

"No! Bloody no!" Then he hit my stomach. "I don't understand what you're saying but I don't like it! Just leave me alone you wanker!"

"At least hear me out! It's not easy for me either!"

"No… You don't understand what it's like for me… I'm constantly bullied by the other countries, including my own brothers… Scotland would probably kill me… He might hurt you too, I wouldn't want that…"

"What are you saying Mon Ami?"

"I don't like you… But I don't hate you either…"

As nice as that was, I started coughing again… More blood came out, staining my tunic and the expensive carpet my boss bought.

"Hey you wanker, don't die on me now!" He dragged me back to bed… He's so strong even though he's so small… "Just get some rest already! Enough of this foolish love stuff and go to sleep!"

He looked worried, so he tucked me in and closed my eyes for me. I went to sleep… But when I woke up he was gone. He left a note on my bedside table. I opened it up, it read:

Dear Frog Face,

Just forget about that thin that happened, if anyone asks, I just visited you because my boss said so. It doesn't mean I like you! But I don't hate you either. Maybe we can meet for lunch another time when you're feeling better… Next time come over to my house, we can play in the forest with the faeries!

Get well, Britain


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been working on homework all day… I had the whole week off from school and I don't think I'm going tomorrow… So to be honest, I became lazy and wrote a lot of fanfiction… If any of my teachers come across this (which I highly doubt but you never know), I'm a baka (fool in Japanese), somewhat lazy and very, very, very forgetfull… Class 102 Millennium Brooklyn High school.**

**Here we go another chapter…**

France's P.O.V.

I recovered a few days later, I was well enough to eat and my boss let me visit Britain. I wanted to thank him so I brought some croissants and chocolat. I even had my boss buy a tunic for him just like mine! He'll look so cute!

"Hey France, you finally came!" Britain was holding a little rabbit in his arms. "Did you bring that basket so we can have a picnic?"

"I brought you a few things Mon Amour. I brought some snacks and something I thought would look cute on you!"

"Not another tunic…" Britain put the rabbit down. "Allright, let's see what you got." He stuck out his hands. So I took the tunic out of the basket carefully. It was designed like mine, but it was green. I think it suited Britain better, especially because of his eyes.

"At least it's not pink like last time…" Britain smiled slightly… He's so cute when he plays hard to get I almost can't help myself! Oh… If you're wondering how I know what hard to get is, one of the servants was talking about it with me. "I guess I can try it on… But…"

"What's the matter?" He seemed upset for some reason, but I don't know why…

"I kind of forgot to wear my underclothes today… I didn't realize it until my boss locked me out of the castle… So it's not like I could go back."

He forgot his underclothes? For some reason that sounds nice… What am I saying? These are his underclothes we're talking about! Without his underclothes he'll pretty much be naked!

"I'm sorry France, I'd try it on, but I'm embaressed to change outside without my underclothes. The faeries and the unicorns would laugh at me!"

"Don't worry Britain, I'll cover you!" I shouted it out of no where, but I don't know why… "You can change in a bush and I'll make sure no one sees you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"If you say so…" So I went with Britain to the forest. He was hiding in a bush, I was holding the basket with the clothes and snacks… Although… How could someone possibly forget their underclothes? Wouldn't you feel something dangling in a sudden breeze?

"Hey France, can I try it on now?" He stuck his hand out so I gave him the tunic… I was so anxious for him to come out… But what's more… I wanted to see him without his underclothes…

"Are you done?"

"Almost… I think I'm lost… There's so much fabric."

"Want some help?"

"Just don't look at me down there…"

He really did forget his underclothes! "I won't look, just come out."

"NO YOU COME HERE!"

I couldn't help it. I practically jumped in the bushes after that, I was breathing heavily, I couldn't control myself… I helped Britain put on his clothes, managing a quick peek at his vital reigons… I didn't see much, but from fresh baked buns if you know what I mean… Honhonhon.

"How do I look?" Adorable… He looks so good in green.

"Vous regardez mignonne!" I jumped on him after that. He's so adorable! "Oh Britain, I can't take it anymore! Please say you love me!"

"You frog, get off me!"

"I'm sorry…" I got off after I felt my hands going somewhere they shouldn't have. "I'm sorry Britain, forget what I said!"

"You're acting so weird France… Are you sure you're not still sick?" Britain asked, holding his clothes. "You didn't have to come if you were sick…"

"I'm sorry Mon Amour…"

"We should eat before our snacks go bad, don't you think?" Britain took a croissant out of the basket. "Wait, you brought chocolate just for me?"

"Oui. I thought you could use something sweet to-." Out of no where he was hugging me… He's so soft and warm. I held him back… He's still so small… I think I'd get in trouble if I… "Hey…"

"What's the matter? Are you going to eat or not?" He let go, putting the croissant to my lips.

"Fine, let's eat."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm starting to like these two as children… They're cute…**

Britain's P.O.V.

So we ate croissants with chocolate… France was nice enough to visit me and give me these clothes. Normally I'm against his stupid tunics, but I wore pants with mine because it was short enough to be a shirt… France can be really nice when he wants to be. Now we were lying down by the river. So relaxing…

"Hey Britain, look what I made!" France ruined the peaceful atmosphere. "It's for you!" He put a crown of flowers on my head.

"Thanks France… Oh, you too?"

He nodded. "Mon Amour, you think you can speak a little bit of French for me?"

"Well it's true that French was my first language at one point but still!" He covered my mouth.

"S'il vous plait?"

I nodded… France was acting weird but why? "Um all right…" I took a deep breath. "Mon coer fait mal…"

"You're heart hurts?"

"Yes… I don't know why…" My heart began to pound but I didn't know why. So why was this happening? "Maybe I'm allergic to the French language?"

"That's impossible and you know it…"

"Hey France, get me some water…" I sat up against a tree, it really hurts… Am I going to die?

"I didn't bring anything to drink… Oh, nevermind!" I saw France scoop up water from the river with his hands but… Do hands feel wet and taste kind of like croissants? Why does he keep trying to caress me at times like this? Most of the water fell on the ground and my clothes but I drank enough…

"Is that better?"

"Why did you do that?!"

"I'm sorry… You said it hurt…" He took my hand and put it against his chest… Because he wears those girly tunics, I expected to feel boobs, but it was flat as a board, except for something moving… "My heart hurts too… Whenever I'm with you like this it beats in my chest… It beats harder then when we're apart… Or even when we're together eating… It really hurts at times like this…"

"So what's that mean?"

"I told you before… I think I love you!"

"But why does mine hurt?!"

"I wouldn't know… I assume it's because you like me back, but I know that's a lie…"

"I already told you that I don't like you but I don't hate you! Why must you always bring up the subject!?"

"Look who I found… Long time no see Britain!"

"SCOTLAND, WHEN'D YOU GET HERE?!" My big brother Scotland came out of no where… Maybe he's the reason I feel this pain…

"I was just walking around. So whose that chick?"

"I'm France."

"So what are you doing with my little brother of all people?"

"Well that's simple, I like him, that's why."

France was really starting to get on my nerves… But I wouldn't want Scotland to hurt him… So what do I do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Had some writer's block lately and I've been working on a lot of homework. The end of the marking period is on Monday and I think I have to do something for extra credit? Crapolla…**

Britain's P.O.V.

Scotland better not bully France otherwise… I don't know what I'll do… I don't like France, but if Scotland hurt him I think I'd command the unicorns and merfolk to kill him… Wow, that was slightly disturbing…

"So Frenchy, tell me, what is it you like about my little brother so much?" Scotland walked over, I couldn't help but hide behind France. I never liked my brother. He bullied me for as long as I can remember… The same with my brothers Wales and Ireland.

"I like him because he's so cute. Not to mention he's always kind to me…" I held onto France. I hate my brothers…

"Well I can show you a pretty good time." Scotland picked France up (bloody hell is he strong). "So, how about we go for a walk?"

"Non, I'm fine here with Britain." Was France telling the truth? Does he really like spending his time with me? So he isn't being weird on purpose?

"Too bad. How do you like me now that I have your friend?" Scotland spit on my clothes… France got them for me but… "You don't deserve any friends! You're just a freak!"

"Don't bad mouth him like that." I watched France slap him, but after that I couldn't see anything with the tears in my eyes… "If you insist on hurting him any further I'll have my boss kick your dairy air!" France picked me up and before I knew it, we got out of the forest… He was still holding onto me…

"Hey Francy Pants, is what you said really true?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"It's just that I've never really had friends before… Scotland's never been kind to me ever since childhood… Well I am still a child but you know…"

"So you've never had friends?"

"None… You're the only one who seems to notice me if anything… Everyone else bullies me…"

"I like you… I'll never bully you." France put me down. "Mon Amor, I swear to you… If I ever hurt you, I give you full permission to hurt me back."

"Why would I want to do that?" I think France lost his mind… "I mean sure there are some times where you confuse me, but why would I want to hurt you?"

"Mon Amor… When we grow up…" France seemed nervous all of a sudden. His face was red too. "I want you to marry me when we grow up!"

"Why is that? We're not even old enough to think about things like that, why would you even mention that!?"

"It's just for when we grow up… Not now… Not tomorrow… Not next year… When I become an adult, I want to marry you and have your children!" France seems happy but… He does know he's a boy, right?

"I FOUND YOU, YOU BLOODY BRIT!" Oh no, Scotland… Bullocks he has a bag of rocks… "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR EMBARESSING ME!"

"Run France!" But France didn't run, he calmly walked and hit me between a dead tree and a bush of daisies.

"Wait for me right here." That's what he said…

"But he'll hurt you if I'm not around."

"I'll handle it. Besides, he needs to pick on someone his own size." Then France left me all alone. How would he survive against Scotland on his own? Scotland's a big bully… France might die… So I did what I did best… I cried, I guess I'm just too weak…

France's P.O.V.

"Stop picking on Britain!" Scotland could be so cruel. He looks about my age, he's tall like me too. So is it possible he's also going through puberty?

"Why didn't you agree to take a walk with me?" What an unsophisticated boy… Can't he see that the only one I like is Britain? "AND WHY DO YOU KEEP HANGING OUT WITH MY STUPID BROTHER!?"

"Britain is not stupid! He's nice and he's kind… And he doesn't attack people like you do! I don't like you and I never will! Go pick on someone else and leave Britain alone!"

"I like you…"

"I hate you!" I slapped him again. I'll have to wash my hands later, he was filthy. Another good thing about Britain is that he's always clean. "Go away and leave me alone!"

"So how do you like my kid brother anyway?"

"One day when I grow up I want to marry him!"

"No!" What a fool. It would take a lot for him to make me even consider going to a ball with him! "You're cute, I like that. I want you to stay away from my brother and be with me!"

"You know nothing about me. Besides I'm devoted to Britain." I was going to walk away… But… I can't leave him when he's upset or he might hurt Britain again. "You know, if you stop hurting him, I would like you a whole lot better."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course." I guess I wasn't really thinking at the time, but I kissed his cheek. "Well, adieu!" I ran back to where I left Britain. Hopefully that ruffian will be nice to him from now on. But when I went back, he wasn't there.

"Hey Britain, where are you?! Where did you go?!" I hope he didn't get eaten by a giant caterpillar for real…


	6. Chapter 6

** I'M TELLING YOU AHEAD OF TIME THAT THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT, BUT IT'S CRUCIAL TO THE STORYLINE! Poor little Britain…**

**Again and Again**

Britain's P.O.V.

I can't believe it… France kissed Scotland. Was it all a lie? Does he like me or not? I stopped crying and I wanted to see if France was okay, but then I saw France… He's so cruel. Why would he do something after all that?

I went back to my place, St. Mawes Castle. My boss was at the front door.

"Where have you been?"

"I was in the forest, Scotland was bullying me again!"

"Well go to your room and stay in there."

"Yes sir."

I went back to my room, I couldn't help but cry even more. France told me he liked me and that he wanted to marry me… But then if that was true, why would he kiss Scotland? Bloody hell I hate my brother. I hate France too!

When I grow up, I'm not going to marry France. I'm going to become really strong, so strong that even my boss won't see it coming. I'll be stronger than France and all the other people who bullied me!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm making my own homemade Korean Hanbok! YO IM SOON!**

**My back was killing me in the morning so I skipped school today… Hopefully I can go tomorrow. If I don't make a friend soon I think I'm gonna need to go Russia on those kids' asses and show them whose boss… Kolkolkolkolkol… I need a lead pipe…**

**Again and Again**

France's P.O.V.

"This is terrible…" I looked in the mirror, my boss said I was growing a beard. But I do not want to grow a beard! Because of this my boss said I should wear more manly clothes… So I abandoned my tunics for red pants and a blue coat. The coat wasn't bad, but the red pants definitely stood out… Maybe I should wear white pants. It would look so much better, non?

It's been a long time since I've seen Britain… The last time I saw him we ate croissants and chocolat in the woods. But after I fended off Scotland, he disappeared… I haven't seen him since. Today my boss said I had the day off so I decided to go to Britain's house and try finding him. So that's what I did… But when I went…

"Frog face, what the hell are you doing here?" Britain was dressed like a pirate. He even had an eye patch. He looked kind of cute… And manly…

"I haven't seen you since we ate croissants in the woods. I was wondering what happened to you…" He looked adorable. The hat was slipping off of his head, but in a way that was cute…

"I'm a bloody pirate you git!"

"I can see that. But why?"

"Who bloody cares?!" He took out his sword… He's changed so much since I last saw him. What happened to my cute little Britain? And who is this handsome devil?

"No need to be cruel, I was just asking. I've been so worried about you Mon Ami."

"I don't need you, just go away."

"But why? Don't you remember the promise we made?"

"Just go away and leave me alone!" He boarded a ship. "JUST GO!"

"Mon Ami, let me talk to you!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

I don't understand why he's being this way… So I jumped onto the skip in order to talk to him. Luckily my boss taught me how to fence and I brought my sword with me! Not that I want to fight Britain, but you never know what country could sneak up on you…

Britain's P.O.V.

I don't understand why France is being so persistant about talking to me… That day changed me… France lied about liking me! I told myself I'd get strong so I can forget all about that day! "I don't want to see you!"

"Mon Ami, you're just being rebellious because of all your hormones. Just relax. I only want to talk." That's what he said, but what are his real goals? He's older than me… And I'm still learning how to use a gun… "If you have a stove, we can talk over some tea."

"Enough formalities! Why are you here?"

"I don't know why you're getting so upset Mon Ami."

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A BLOODY WANKER!" I pulled my sword out. "Go away!"

"So you want to fight?" France had a rapier. So was he trying to kill me? Did he want me out of the way? "I don't intend to hurt you, I just wanted to see how you've been doing. It's been so long since we last talked…"

"The last time we… THE LAST TIME YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"You disappeared. I'd already dealt with Scotland but you were gone when I came back."

"I saw you!"

"Mon Ami…" France put his sword down, walking toward me… But why?

"Stay back you freak!"

"Non, it's my fault. I didn't think you saw…" Then he bowed in front of me… And he caressed my hand? Disgusting frog. "I was only trying to reason with him."

"You liar."

"Mon Amor, do you remember the promise we made?"

"Who cares about that? You still lied! YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED LOOKING TO ME!"

"I looked all over Mon Amor."

"Why did you leave me alone? You kissed Scotland and you left me behind. Did you expect me not to find out? Why?"

"I wanted to protect-."

"Enough lies!" I pointed my gun to his head. "I've had enough…"

"I hurt you, I know… So as apart of our other promise, you can get your retribution…" What is he saying? Is he saying he wants to die? "If I was going to be killed, I'd rather die at your hand. If you feel I've wronged you, please pull the trigger."

And all of a sudden my hand started shaking. I felt light headed… I fell on the deck, the gun fell with a loud bang.

"I thought so…" France picked me up. "You're still so young. You can't possibly kill someone can't you? Non, you're too innocent to do so." I hate this wanker… Just because he's older than me doesn't mean he knows everything. So why is he acting this way?

"Leave me alone you bloody wanker."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Why don't we have some tea?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Yesterday when I went to school, everyone asked why I was out. Even the students! I never thought they'd acknowledge my exsistence! I thought I was the Canada of Millennium Brooklyn High School but it turns out they noticed me! I might be quiet and go unnoticed like Canada, but I'm Prussia level awesome and I know a bunch of languages!**

**Today when I went however, hardly anyone noticed me and this guy I think might be my friend it seems like I can only communicate to him through notes which I don't think he reads… Having aspergers is balls… AND JUSTING ALVEREZ IF YOU'RE READING THIS THEN SCREW YOU! I'VE BEEN KILLING MYSELF INSIDE FOR NOT HAVING THE CORAGE TO TALK TO YOU OR ASK TO SIT WITH YOU AT LUNCH! Just incase you are reading this (which I doubt) this isn't a romance… It's more like a caged bird with little social skills trying to make friends. I'm sorry for the rant dear readers… This little Canada is about to snap…**

**Now it's story time…**

**Again and Again**

Britain's P.O.V

I still don't understand why France is being such a god damn wanker… He made tea using the kitchen in my ship and we drank it by the window. I don't know what he expects but he's starting to freak me out… I drank the tea anyway, I even poured myself another cup.

"Are you feeling better?" France asked, putting his tea cup on the plate. "You know, I feel a lot better with myself now. We are friends after all, right?"

"No we are not." Why does he continue to assume that? He was the only one who ever really stood up for me… And he was nice enough to bring me food… Allright, perhaps he is what you call a friend… He's still a wanker…

"Hey Britain, what made you consider being a pirate?"

"I want to be strong."

"You're already strong Mon Amour."

"No I'm not."

"You are, you really are! I don't know anyone else like you! No one else ever visited me when I was sick! You were the only one! You never even killed me after our first-."

How dare he mention that again. I threw a scone at him. "Say that again and I will…" I drank my tea… Bloody wanker…

"I apollogize…" France touched my hair out of no where. "Mon Amor, do you remember the time I cut your hair?"

"Unfortuneately."

"I like this style on you best. You're cuter this way." He rubbed his fingers through my hair. "Mon Amor… I have something I want to tell you…"

"What's the matter Francy Pants?"

"I'd still like to marry you when we grow up… But…"

"What?"

"I was wondering if perhaps I could take you to a ball first or meet your family… I just don't want anything to be too weird… I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"But I don't want my brothers to hurt you either… I want you to stay away from Scotland, allright? Please promise me that."

"Mon Amor…"

"Please just promise me that you won't see him!" I started crying. "I don't want him to hurt you!"

He held me close… He's soft and warm… I couldn't help but hold him back. "Allright. I'll never see him again."

**Damn it took me forever to complete this chapter alone. Even if it is short, I was distracted by downloading music, the views I'm getting on my Youtube Channel 615Brooklyn, and NOW I HAVE BLACK BUTLER CHARACTER SONGS ON MY ITUNES! WOO! I have Will and Viscount Druitt on my iPod… The Viscount reminds me of France… 15 likes got me top comment reguarding them… Someone even replied saying they'd probably be best friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yesterday we had a school potluck. I posted the picture of the cake I brought on my Deviant Art account… Just search for Hetalia Cake Party and you should get it!**

**Thanksgiving was loud for me… Peace Sounds Nice… That song describes how I feel about the holidays in general… The Batlics character song Peace Sounds nice would be better if Russia had sung along rather than sounding off alarms… Those alarms in the song must represent the hecticness the Baltics feel… And mine as well…**

**THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A FEW MONTHS LATER WHEN BRITAIN IS STARTING TO GO THROUGH PUBRETY HIMSELF!**

Britain's P.O.V.

My boss told me that my body was changing. It's like one day I woke up and my feet were far off the ground. I was growing taller. The last time I saw France, he was taller too. France and I have been bonding over the past few months but there were times during our outings together when I was tired. Some of our meetings I can't even remember fully.

I got dressed in my new clothes. Today I was going to meet with France and sail together on my ship. Dieu et mon Droit* is what I call it. I think I'll make that my motto. Do you know that's French for "God and my right"?

I was unloading some tea bags in my ship's kitchen when France surprised me. "I'm here."

"Yes I know." I sat on the floor. Unloading tea bags was surprisingly heavy and difficult… Tea is nice, but the queen has such a high demand for tea… I sighed, fatigued from my work.

"I brought some pastries from my place. Would you like a croissant? Perhaps you'd like some chocolat?"

"Sounds familiar."

"So you remember after all."

"Shut up you frog."

"Is something the matter?" He sat down next to me.

"My boss told me that my body was changing, but it doesn't feel right…"

"I went through the same thing. Everyone goes through puberty Mon Ami."

"It just feels so strange to me. I can't understand what's going on… Not to mention my memory seems to be going bad… Sometimes when we're together I can't remember our times together… I mean… Well…"

"You have been sleeping a lot lately… You fell asleep a few times when we met so I let you sleep."

"Oh, that's right…" My face felt hot all of a sudden. "My boss told me about something called sex that was forbidden to partake in until you were married… When we were little you said you wanted to… So did you-?"

"Non, non, non! I could never do anything like that!" France's face was red. He's older than me, so he'd have an advantage over me… If I was asleep, I'd be vunerable… It's perfectly possible… "Although…"

"What?"

"When you're sleeping so close to me, sometimes I can't help myself and I watch over you… And sometimes…"

"SOMETIMES WHAT!?"

"It's too embaressing!"

"FRANCE, I KNOW HOW TO USE A GUN!"

"Well sometimes I kiss you goodnight…"

"THAT'S ALL IT WAS!?" I hit France on the shoulder with my pistol. "You said it like it was such a big deal… Honestly France, please don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Mon Ami…"

"It's fine… Let's just eat."

Afterwards we ate croissants and with melted cheese while on the high seas. Sailing around with no real destination was relaxing. The fresh air, the smell of the sea… It's something beautiful, don't you think? I was steering the ship when France snuck up on me again. He rubbed his finger down my spine…

"Hey Britain, why don't you take a break?"

"WAHH! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Is my little Britain ticklish?" He seemed proud of himself. He took off his girly looking coat and nearly attacked me. "Let's see what his more sensitive areas are!"

"LET ME GO!" I pushed him away. "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON SNEAKING UP ON ME ALL THE TIME!?"

"I'm sorry Mon Cherie…"

"Well, answer me, why do you insist on touching me?"

"Britain… I've always liked you… You know that, right?"

"You keep saying that but… Now that I've grown up a little I'm beginning to doubt that…"

"What are you saying?" France backed away. "You think it's a lie?"

"You just seem like the type that romances someone and leaves them… I'm sorry France. But I don't think I'd like to be with that sort of person. Besides, I view you as more of a friend."

"Je suis navrée. THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME !"

"I'm really sorry France, but I can't help how I feel. I'd like to stay as we are now. I like hanging out with you and I like sailing around with you. But I don't like you touching me and saying you want to marry me!"

"But-."

"WE HAVE NO REASON TO BE WED!"

"Angelterre…."

"Please France, if you're not going to listen to me, just get off at the next port…"

"THEN YOU LEAVE ME WITH NO OTHER CHOICE!" France ran off…

France's P.O.V.

Why is Britain being so cruel? You should've seen him last week, he was putty in my hands! I ran back to the kitchen wiping the tears from my face… I got the bottle of wine that was sitting on the table and drank as much as I could… I coughed some of it up.

I retrieved my bag taking the small bottle I packed into it. So I poured a glass of wine and then added some of the liquid in the bottle… Italy gave it to me, he called it La Cantarella…

"France, what's the matter with you?" Britain came back. "Are you seriously drinking my loot on my ship?"

"I'm offended… I'm heart broken… I need wine!" I was about to drink it when Britain snatched the glass from my hand and drank all the wine… He hiccupped after… So cute…

"I can't have you getting drunk and causing a ruckus on my ship." He tugged on my sleeves. "So calm down and behave yourself. I don't like you but I don't hate you… I need you to understand that… J'aime être votre ami."

"Amitié?" He really only viewed me as a friend? "Are you serious?"

"What's the matter France? You seem upset. Did I do something wrong?" Britain's eyes were dilated… He looked dizzy. "I'm sorry…"

Whatever this Cantarella stuff was really works… Italy said it was a love potion but it looks like Britain's dying before my eyes! "Mon Ami, control yourself!" I caught him before he hit the floor… His body was lifeless.

Non… Did I seriously kill him?

I carried him to his room and let him lie down. His head was warm… He was cute but if he was dead… What did I just do? But he was still warm… There could still be a chance… It felt like there was a lump of coal down my throat… But I had to do it… So I put my lips on his and attempted to bring him back…

**Dieu et mon Droit is actually the motto for Britain in real life. It's written and said in French, a reason to support FrUk!**

**Oh yeah, you might wanna look up Cantarella if you're confused and/or starting to hate me for doing that to our cute little Britain… But don't worry, please don't! FRUK IS ETERNAL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CONTINUATION!**

France's P.O.V.

I think I just killed Britain… But the Cantarella was supposed to make him like me, not die! What am I going to do? I already tried breathing life into him… Then I checked for his pulse when that didn't work… He didn't have a pulse… Is he really dead?

"Non… This can't be happening…" I ended up crying. My Britain was dead… All I wanted was for us to get married and have a few cute children but I killed him! I didn't even mean it! Still, even when I was crying… He looked so cute when he was dead… He was innocent enough when he was asleep…

"I'm sorry Britain, I promise I'll make you a cute funeral!" I ran out of the room, getting my coat from the deck. I covered up Britain's body with it. He still looked so cute even in death… I touched his face. He was still warm, but he was motionless… He was like Sleeping Beauty, only this time he wouldn't wake up no matter what I did…

I kissed his face. For someone dead he was still soft… Just like he was still alive…

Later that day… (so 3 hours and 47 minutes later for those with watches)

I must've fallen asleep… I was in bed with Britain… He was dead, of course. I knew it… For a dead person he was still warm… Which was strange to me… But I'm too heartbroken to investigate any further… I killed him with Cantarella… How can I make it up to him now?

All of a sudden I felt this urge I hadn't felt before… And my body felt warm… I never felt this feeing before… I've felt something similar when I was around Britain in our childhood, but never something like this… I felt a piercing and stabbing pain in my pelvis. But when I looked down, my vital reigons seemed to be coming alive…

"CRAP, MY BOSS TOLD ME ABOUT THIS! BUT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DO THIS UNTIL I'M MARRIED! IT'S A SIN!" My boss was told me about this when I was younger… But this never really happened to me unless it was really warm… Sometimes when I got sick I would get it too… I think it was called an erection… But what could be causing this now of all times?

But Britain is so cute… When he's asleep like this. All those times before he was cute too. I don't think I'll be able to take this pain any longer… Even if he couldn't hear me I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. "I'm sorry Mon Ami. I'll try being as gentle as possible…" What Britain probably didn't know was that this is my first time… Although my boss and all of the maids taught me everything I know…

Britain's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of heavy breathing… My neck and face felt hot and it smelled like cheese… I felt heavy but when I felt something grab my hair, I knew it wasn't one of the faeries… "France, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"What are you talking about France?"

"Huh?" He screamed and backed away. "YOU'RE ALIVE?"

"You were plotting to kill me?"

"Non, non, non. You were asleep, you had no pulse. I thought you were dead after you drank my wine!"

"Hey France…" He had this huge bulge in his pants. I don't know what it was. "What exactly is that?"

"I'm sorry… It's only been a few minutes but I don't know how it happened!" He held my hand. "I know we're not supposed to do these things until we're married, but you need to help me get rid of this thing!"

"You're suggesting I have sex with you? I'm still just a kid!"

"You're a budding young teenager like I was!" He got on top of me. That's when I realized my coat had been taken off and my shirt was unbuttoned. "It won't matter because we're around the same age and we did plan to get married at one point!"

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

"Please… It hurts so much!" He began kissing my neck and chest violently. I don't know why I held him back… It was painful and euphoric at the same time. What I don't understand if why that is. I only looked at France as a friend but here we were… Doing the sort of things that adults should do…

"Is it supposed to be this painful?"

"It's my first time… I'm sorry Britain. My boss taught me how it worked but I've never actually done it before."

"First time for what?"

"Mon Ami, you're so naïve… Either that or your boss isn't very educated… This is sex."

And that's when my world literally turned upsidedown.


	11. Chapter 11

**This story has 20 fallowers. WOW! Yesterday was Around the World Day at my school and I posted the tutorial for my Germany costume on my youtube channel 615Brooklyn, so feel free to check it out! I made a tutorial for Japan too!**

**Again and Again**

Britain's P.O.V.

France flipped me on my stomach, taking my underclothes off and ripping them apart. Who does he think he is? I'm younger than him and we're both men!

"I don't want to do this either, but I don't have much of a choice!" He was lying down on top of me, something was up against my backside. It felt like a thick roll of paper against my bum and back.

"Please France, it hurts…" He was killing me just by lying down on top of me… He was so heavy, I felt like I was being crushed to bits. "Get off."

"Not until I hear you say that you'll marry me!"

"I won't be able to marry you if I'm broken!"

"I just don't want you to hate me! All these years I've wanted you to love me but you're so cold! You have no idea how I've felt all these years."

"What are you saying France? I don't understand!"

"Fine, I'll just have to show you…" All of a sudden I felt something being pushed into my rear, you know, inside the hole? I can't really describe the sounds I was making… It was a terrible pain I can't describe… It creeped inside my body, it still hurt…

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!"

"That would be my pe-."

"You frog! Get it out!" France was getting what he wanted. He wanted me to suffer… He wants to take me over just like when we were children… Well, for the most part I still am a child…

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm showing you how much I love you in the only way I know how!"

It moved inside me… It kept going in an out… I think this is worse than Scotland's torture… I was always bullied by my older brothers, but this was different… It was France, I knew him. Scotland was only in it for his own gain…

"Angleterre, why are you…?"

"I don't want to be hurt anymore…"

"Are you crying?"

France's P.O.V.

Britain started crying out of no where, I don't even know why, but I heard him whimper… "Are you allright Angleterre?"

"What's the matter? Isn't this what you've been waiting for? You don't want it after all?"

"Tell me what's the matter."

"France… You don't know what I've been through…" He tried to move, but couldn't. "It seems like ever since that day when we were eating in the woods, Scotland's had it out for me…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well recently… Sometimes before I got to bed at night he touches me and takes off my underclothes…" What was he saying? What did Scotland do? "I can't remember everything, but once I felt something poking my bum like you are now…"

"Britain, you must've gone through so much." I was frozen in place. "Where exactly did Scotland touch you?"

"He usually rubs up against me and touches my bum… But ever since my boss taught me about sex I wondered what was going on… Maybe that's what made me so upset… I'm sorry France… I'm just a big git…"

"I'm sorry too… I forced you into this position not even knowing what you've gone through…" I wanted to cry myself… But all the more, it gave me an idea… "I PROMISE YOU THAT I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT REAL LOVE IS!"

"What are you saying France?"

"I don't care if he hurt you... As long as you're still alive... And as long as you're still mon petite Angleterre..." I held him close. He was so warm even when he didn't have that many clothes on!

"Hey France..."

"What is it now?"

"Thank you... But could you please remove yourself from me?"

"Non... I can't let Scotland beat me!"

**DUM DUM DUM… To be continued maybe! I haven't been feeling well because my asthma's been acting up… I may not even make it to costume day at my school tomorrow… I finally finished my Masquerade (Bakugan) costume too…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another one, here we go!**

France's P.O.V.

I wanted to prove to Britain how much I cared about him in the only way I knew how at this point… He and I were finally alone together. I couldn't help but wonder if I was hurting him when I was moving in and out, but whenever I asked he said he was fine…

"Are you holding up?"

"Yes…" He was so brave, but even though he said he was fine, he was shivering…

"Angleterre, are you cold?"

"No…"

Britain's P.O.V

To be honest, I don't really like it… France was hurting me but at the same time it felt nice… It was France after all, it's not Scotland, so why am I so scared? Why am I nervous? Why does this feel nice even though Scotland hurt me just like this?

"Ow…"

"I hurt you didn't I?"

"I don't know…" Something hurt me from the inside, making me claw at the sheets… "Please… Do me a favor… If you care about me… Then please…"

"What?"

"Help me… I don't want anymore pain…"

That's when France hugged me close, he was warm and soft, he was rubbing his hands against me in a way that was soft and gentle… He whispered things in my ear, most of them I couldn't hear, but what I did hear… "Je vais toujours vous protéger, c'est parce que Je t'aime ..."

More moving, fast than before, but it was gentle and somewhat relaxing compared to before… "France… I don't want to get hurt anymore…"

"I won't want to hurt you… I've been wanting this ever since we were children!" He was making these noises I can't really describe in words… But everything suddenly stopped when my butt felt wet on the inside… And the boat crashed, the floor boards coming up from their places and making a mess that ruined my furniture.

"ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?!"

"Mon duier…"

"Did you pee and make me crash my ship!?"

"That wasn't pee Mon Amor…"

"How long have we been sailing without knowing where we were going?"

"I fell asleep, I don't know… It was the morning when we sailed from the port and it looks like the afternoon right about now…"

"How could you not know?!"

"Je suis désolé."

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY!?" Suddenly a sillouette made Britain cower in fear.

"Scotland, what are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I saw mon Petite Parisian yesterday! Oh yeah, he's a classmate of mine from France, but I continue to call him that for reasons even I don't understand. Yesterday I wore my fem France cosplay, he didn't notice but he said he liked the present I gave him (a fabric rose). Wee! This is more la engoumont than l'armour… But he's a really funny guy.**

**My personal life aside, this story currently had 3,405 views!**

France's P.O.V.

"You bloody git! How dare you come to my land!"

"I'm sorry Scotland!"

"Sorry ain't good enough!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Britain was fearful of Scotland. For two brothers, they right so much up to the point where one fears the other. I've never seen him this afraid before. Even that one day in the woods, he was braver. He did cry, but he wasn't shaking or sweating… I put my arms around him, helping him sit up.

"France please…"

"Don't worry." I removed myself from him, the rest of the white fluid staining the bed sheets and Britain's small body. He sighed, smiling and blushing slightly. It was so cute…

"Hey France, what are you doing in a place like this?" Scotland walked to me before I could get out of bed. Britain hid behind me, he felt warm, like he was getting a fever.

"I told you a long time ago that I like Britain. I don't like you. I don't appreciate you treating him this way." I had to stand up for Britain, he was still so young and so afraid. "What do you want?"

"He crashed his ship into my land so he'll have to pay me for the damage he's caused!"

"What's your price?" Scotland lifted my chin, observing me from every angle. When we were children, he tried to make me go on a walk with him. I told him that if he treated Britain better that I'd consider it… Although that was just a lie.

"I'm going to make you pay for his mistakes. If you want to be with him so badly…" He pushed me aside and picked Britain up. When I fell to the floor I heard something snap. Then when I tried getting up, my arm felt weak. "I'm going to have to make you pay in the only way I know how." He took Britain away just like that. He never even bothered to cover him up!

I rushed to get up, my arm hurt like hell, but I ran after him, Britain looking at me with tears in his eyes. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Where's the prisoner's room bro?"

"Scotty not again!"

"Tell me where!"

"Downstairs."

Britain was locked in a cell. Watching him reach for me through the bars was painful enough. Scotland stomped on his hands. "I'm going to make you watch…" He took out a whip. I never knew Scotland could be this cruel. He forced me to sit down and watched as he beat Britain senseless. By the time he dropped his lash, Britain was bleeding with scars all over him.

"France, just go… Please…"

"Non, I can't… He'll hurt you even more if I-." Scotland covered my mouth.

"Bro, you know what's good for you. Just shut up and take the pain."

"But France is my friend…"

"You don't need friends. You deserve to be alone you prat." Scotland hit him again, making something inside me snap. I rushed to him, taking him by the throat.

"Leave him alone."

"But you seemed to enjoy the show before." Scotland spat on me, but I only tightened my grip.

"Leave him alone… Why are you doing these things to him?"

"France don't do it!"

Britain caught my attention. I kicked Scotland aside. "What's the matter?"

"If you kill him… I won't know how to act around you anymore… I like you, but if you killed him just for my sake… You would've sinned for nothing… I'm useless…" Britain was crying blood and tears.

"Non, I won't stand around while he hurts you."

"Your arm broke, didn't it?" He pointed at my right arm. I couldn't even move it…

"Aw, showing concern? Don't make me laugh… You promised me when we were children that you'd go out with me."

Britain's P.O.V.

Scotty pulled France by the hair, pushing him against the wall, touching his chest. "Scotland no!"

"You don't give me orders!"

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt France!"

For France to do so much for a worthless git like me… What does it mean? France was suffering because of me… Scotland was bullying him all because of something that happened when we were children. I was so deep in thought that Scotland being thrown against the iron bars scared me out of my wits.

"I told you I don't like you!" France was kicking Scotland senceless. Was he mad? Was my brother going to be killed? I've never seen France hurt a fly… "Why can't you understand I'm devoted to Britain!?"

"You bloody git!" Scotland grabbed France's foot, pulling him down. I was in such a state of shock… Everything suddenly went black…

Later…

By the time I woke up, it was nightfall. I was fully clothes, my wounds bandaged… On the deck of my ship with France steering… No wait, my ship crashed. So how?

"It's about time." France looked back at me, fully clothed and smiling. "I thought you were still suffering some bad effects from La Cantarella."

"I'm fine but…"

"I don't want to tell you all of the details. You'd be better off not knowing…" He walked to me, picking me up… I only realized how big he was now… I was still pretty short… But France had a way of making me feel important. "Je t'aime."

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious? I love you."

"I know but… You must've been through so much because of me…"

"That doesn't change a thing…"

"No, it does… You're arm's broken… You nearly died… It hurts, doesn't it?"

"But-."

"No… I like you France, I do… But if I hang around you any longer… You'll get hurt… We'll both get hurt or die…"

"What are you saying? After all that's happened today alone?"

"I'm sorry but…" A loud noise cut me off.

"Oh crap." Heavy rain on the deck, washing away everything. If only it could wash away these feelings I have… I think I'd be better off. "Britain hold on!"

"YOU'RE GOING THROUGH THIS BECAUSE OF ME!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I'M STICKING TO MY PROMISE!"

"HOW CLOSE ARE WE TO HOME!?"

"WE'RE CLOSE, BUT NOT CLOSE ENOUGH!"

I could already see some of the boats in my ports. But France was right, it was still a good distance away. The wind tore a hole through one of my sails, the boat stuck in the rain, the waves beckoning it to come down into the ocean.

France was struggling carrying me and walking on deck. When he slipped the first time I heard a crack. The second time he slipped I almost hit my head… The third time… I realized I couldn't swim…


	14. Chapter 14

**I told mon petite Parisian through a series of notes that I might've liked him (it's more like infatuation though…)… He wrote me a note in response saying: "You know you love me. Just give up. I'm occupied, married." The weird thing is that he's in 9****th**** grade… He's originally from France, came to America 3 years ago… But it made me think… I didn't feel rejected. I actually laughed… I don't believe in marriage so I cracked up. Now my Scandinavian friend and I are placing bets! My Scandinavian friend thinks he's trying to test me or tease me and that he's single while I think he's married… I wonder how I can ask mon petite Parisian myself… Without it being too weird… How can you be married at… What, maybe 14?! Oh France… Good old Hetalia France… You confuse me but you're still my favorite!**

**Again and Again**

France's P.O.V.

We fell into the water, my arm still hurt, yet it felt better at the same time. I swam up to the surface, taking a breath of relief. Britain was crying, salt water mixing with his tears. He screamed, clutching onto me. I looked around, almost being taken down by the waves, the taste of salt in my mouth.

"See? This is all because of me!" Britain was slipping. I tried to hold on longer when I found a row boat (it fell off the side of the ship.) Although the closer I got to it, the more the waves seemed to push me back.

"Hold on."

"I don't think I can…" Britain coughed, I've never seen him this weak. I could feel him slipping from my grip. But before I could get to the boat he fell into the water…

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN!" So I swam after him. Despite the pain, my arm managed to move, I guess it wasn't as broken as I thought… The pain didn't matter. I grabbed him and swam back up. Water dripped from his mouth and his green eyes opened. It wasn't ocean water pouring from them…

"Please…" He didn't say it out loud. But he mouthed out the words: "Let me die"

"Non, you're going to live whether you like it or not!" God must've been on my side this time because I managed to catch the boat. I threw Britain inside and jumped in after. But it would take a while to get to land.

"France, face it. We won't get there…" He coughed, sitting up and wiping his mouth. "Save yourself, it's all my fault."

"How many times do I have to tell you!?" I took off my coat, throwing it on him. Even if it was soaking wet, I didn't care what happened to me. As long as he's allright. That's all I want…

…

Britain's P.O.V.

… I woke up feeling heavy… I could barely move, but then sun was hitting my face and shined brightly. Out of the rain, into the sun. I was on the beach too. The sand felt warm and cool at the same time. I managed to sit up, despite feeling heavy. Although, I ended up getting sand on my knickers. I looked around, no one else was here but me… Wait… This coat is… France?

"Are you awake?"

I looked in the direction of the voice… France was barely wearing anything, just a shirt and pants. And it looked like his shirt was about to fall off.

"I was worried you know. Honnêtement Angleterre, vous me soucier ... "

I still felt too heavy to get up. He walked to me, picking me up. "You wanker… You nearly died. And when did your arm get better?!" The arm I thought he broke… Was perfectly fine…

"I guess it wasn't as broken as I thought."

"You really are a wanker. Did you want to die that badly?"

France sighed. "I'm not going to listen to anymore of your rude comments."

"But you know… You almost died because you were trying to save me… So please… It'd be best if we were apart…

"Mon amor…"

"Please, I'm only saying this because… Because I like you…" I don't know why, but I started crying…

"Je t'aime plus qu'hier et moins que demain "

"What?"

"I love you more than today and less than tomorrow." France held me close, putting his mouth on mine. He tasted like salt but his lips were soft to the touch. "It's just that simple."

"France… Thank you…"


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been so busy lately… I gave up on the bet with my Scandinavian friend as I'm not feeling that much emotion toward Mon Petite anymore… It was l'engoumont (infatuation). I'm already over it… But I won't lie, he's still cute. I'm actually starting to like the China in my group because he has stalker-ish traits that make him kinda cute…**

**OH WELL! HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

**Warning: This one's gonna be pretty short…**

**Again and Again**

Britain's P.O.V.

France carried me into town where we got new clothes. We hitched a ride and he took me back to my house, luckily my boss wasn't there… He saw me off and kissed me goodbye. He'll never change…

When I went inside though…

"Sir, the king wishes to see you right away!" One of the servants…

"Yes?" I fallowed her to my boss's room. He looked like he was about to explode…

"England!"

"Yes sir?"

"WE'RE GOING TO WAR WITH FRANCE!"

"What?"

"We're going to war with France, you better start your training while you still have the chance."

"No way…" Why France? After we just started getting along… So why?

France's P.O.V.

My boss told me straight after I got home that I could be going to war with Britain… But this can't be… Why should he and I fight? Do our bosses hate eachother that much? We were getting along just fine. I told him I loved him countless times and he only recently came to accept it… We've been through so much together but…

After that France and England were always on opposing sides… When Britain faught a war, the faught on the side that hated France. The same happened for France, however it wasn't these two who were pulling the strings, their bosses were always against eachother in some way shape or form.

Unfortunately for the two, what was a childhood romance turned into a love/hate relationship. The only times they got along was when they weren't at war and when no bosses, kings, prime ministers or presidents were in sight.

However fate took a turn on a new axis when World War 2 came about and when America started seeking strong allies he could get along with to fight Italy, Germany and Japan. Thus when America called the first Allies meeting…

"What in bloody hell are you doing here?" Britain asked, not having seen France or fighting on the same side as him for a while…

"Well I'm going to fight the axis of course. What about you mon ami?" France asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hehehe… Even though he's not my little Parisian anymore… I'm gonna call him Mon Petite Lapin! He's my rabbit! WAHAHAHAHA! Take that Eliott! You're my rabbit! If you're married, that's your problem! And frankly I don't think I care anymore because you pick fights with Mario Italy (one of my friends, whose name I'm censoring), you never read the notes I leave in your mailbox and you can't write print (I'm sick of writing cursive for you!). AND THEN WHEN I COSPLAY AS FRANCE YOU GET MAD! France wasn't ment to be offensive, he's supposed to be funny! AT LEAST MARIO ITALY APPRECIATES HETALIA, HE EVEN LIKES THE FANMADE PROVINCES OF CANADA! AND DANIEL MAY NOT LIKE HETALIA BUT HE RESPECTS ME WHEN I TALK ABOUT IT LIKE A TRUE GENTLEMAN! You're a good looking Frenchie, but you are now Mon Lapin and I like Jeremy (China) now. : P**

**THANK YOU TO NENSHOU MIRAI WHO GOT ME HOOKED ON CALLING HIM MON LAPIN (my rabbit for you non-french speakers)!**

**This is gonna stick for a while now… And I'm totally gonna tease him when I see him in school…**

**This rant is taking longer than expected, so let's skip to the story and leave the comedy of my life for another time, da?**

**Again and Again**

Thoughts raced through Britain's head through-out the entire meeting. Although he was half-paying attention to what America was saying about the Axis, he couldn't help but wonder what France was doing fighting on the same side as himself…

France couldn't exactly deny this either. Through-out the entire meeting, he'd only been thinking of Britain and how he'd been doing. France only spoke when spoken too, but even then had time trying to re-focas on the meeting. He could only think of his Angleterre, who was so close yet so far away…

When the meeting got out, England walked out the door first. France rushed out of his seat to meet up with him.

"Hey, do you think we can meet up?" France asked nervously.

"It's been a long time France." England said emotionlessly. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you." France wore a look of desperation on his face, not spending time with England for as long as he could remember and flashing back to their childhoods when there were fewer wars and conflicts.

"I don't have time. I have to go home." Britain almost walked away when France grabbed his sleeve. "What are you doing?"

"Si vous plait?"

"Oh fine. Seriously, you never change… You're just like you were all those years ago…" Britain sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

"We can go back to my hotel room if you'd like."

They both went to France's hotel room where Britain quickly crash-landed onto the bed.

"I'm so exhausted…"

"I can tell. Have you been sleeping well?" France asked, sitting next to England, tiered as hell and limp. "Have you been eating well?"

"I'm fine France, I'm just exhausted… Emotionally and physically…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just…" Britain sighed, not bothering to turn to France, face buried in bedsheets. "It's nothing…"

"I know, how about we drink? I have an excellent red wine in the fridge. I also brought the ingredients for escargot, what do you say?"

"Wine and snails, are you kidding me?"

France just sat there, ready to tend to Britain like a faithful little housewife helping her husband. "Well?"

"I'll take the wine… But seriously, snails?"

"Coming right up."

6 glasses of wine and 1 shattered glass later…

"Bloody hell, we're all out of booz!" Britain shouted, attempting to pour more wine out of an empty bottle.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention d'offenser, mais ... You don't know how to hold your liquor at all…"

"You don't know me! I'm the United Bloody Kingdom and I can held my locker better than you any day!"

"Oh Britain, you're just as you were back then…"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were children… You know… When we sailed on your ship and you drank my wine."

"Come to think of it…" Britain stopped to think. "Bloody hell, you still remember?"

"Oui. I even remember how you hiccupped after drinking the whole glass in one sitting."

"I fell asleep after that, right?"

"Long story about that…"

"Wow… I can't believe you remember…" Britain began tearing up. "You thought about those times too?!"

"Why are you crying Mon Ami?" France was about to offer Britain a tissue when he jumped on his back, rubbing his nose on his shirt. "Britain, I'm not you hankerchief!"

"I can't believe you still remember…"

"Of course I remember… What is the matter with you?"

"Hey France… Remember that one time when we were little… You know when we were attacked by Scotland?"

"I remember that too, don't worry your pretty little head."

"Hey… I think I need to-." Britain burped in France's ear, although unintentionally… "I'm sorry."

"You know what I think? I think you need to sober up and take a shower!" France was forced to piggy-back a drunk England to the bathroom. He had to sit England down on the toilet while he prepared the water, nice and warm to the correct temperature.

"Should I give you a lap-dance or should I strip down normally?" England asked, beginning to take off his jacket.

"Enough of this, just take off your clothes and take a bath!" France shouted, reminding himself of when he bought a tunic for Britain and helped him change when he forgot his underclothes… Ah, good memories… And those two perky French buns… France blushed at the thought, trying to avoid looking at Britain's naked body and getting out of the bathroom as soon as possible…

"What is this crap?" France asked himself, about to break down on the floor with all the rekindled memories and feelings running through him. "Quel est le problème avec moi?"

"Hey France, get in here."

"What is it now?"

"I-." What sounded like a dunking noise could be heard, but France didn't bother to go in… That is until he heard no response…

"Holy crap, don't tell me-!" France rushed in only to find a tub full of water with Britain underneath. "How could you fall asleep in the bath tub you twit?!" France, trying to avoid looking at the Englishman's privates lifted him up and out of the water. Laying him down on the tiled floor.

Attempting to breath life into the Englishman only brought back more memories with no results. "I did it again… Only this time it's for real…" He tried again, remembering how to do mouth-to mouth, making sure he did every single step without error. Still no results. "I did it again…" He sat Britain up, holding what he assumed was his dead body. That is until…

"ACK-!" Britain coughed up water, making everything wet. "What happened? Where did France go?"

"You're allright?"

"Oh, it you Frog…" Britain got up easily, as if nothing had happened to him. He also appeared to be more sober than before. "I had a weird dream… Back when we were kids…"

"Did you remember anything interesting?"

"I don't think it was that important… I'm tiered. I want to go to bed."

"You're such a needy young master, aren't you?" France led the Englishman to bed, helping him get dressed and tucking him in (as if he were a child again).

"Please don't worry me…" England said.

"You're the one that's making me go insane. You almost drown in the bathtub, you get drunk, you stole my side of the bed…" France sighed. "Nevermind, just go to sleep."

"No… It's just that our bosses are fighting a lot now, aren't they?"

"Hey Britain, why are you talking like that?" France noticed a change in Britain's demeanor, very innocent and child like.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Just go to sleep!"

**I've been on the computer all day, gotta shut it down before Granny complains… Next chapter, history seems to be repeating itself but with a twist… I ship these 2 so hard, I think I have about 3 FrUk videos on my youtube! I dedicated one to Daniel (who doesn't like Hetalia… But still reminds me of Britain), my friend. It has pirates! It's called Fruk – Swords of a Thousand Men!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ever since a certain reader and reviewer called one of my aquaintences a rabbit, I've been trying to think up nick names for the rest of my little group…**

**France is a rabbit**

**Mario Italy is Yoshi (all I can think of for now)**

**And China is a panda (not because they're both asian, but because they're both exotic, wise, smart and cute)!**

**That's all I got. There are 5 guys, enough to make the allies, not including Canada… I think I'd either be the France of Canada in the group… Or perhaps a combination of China, France, Canada, Liechtenstein, Prussia, the Baltics, Sealand, Ukraine, all 5 Nordics and America…**

**Dang for a Puerto Rican, Italian and German mix that was raised in America, I sure pack a punch…**

**Again and Again**

The next day France and England didn't have to go to a meeting and Britain insisted on going on a boat ride, still acting in a somewhat childish manner… Although France couldn't figure out why Britain was reverting back to a child-like state… Still, he couldn't exactly deny the cute brit a boat ride.

"Hey France, what happened to my ship?" Britain was looking at the marina, looking for his large ship.

"Mon ami, are you going crazy? Do you not remember which one is yours?" France was somewhat alarmed. The brit loved the sea. When he and his boss weren't around, they'd go on secret boat rides together. France always knew when Britain got a new boat… More recently Britain purchased a luxury boat that had 2 floors. "I'll show you, but please calm down."

"Allright." Britain fallowed France to his ship, only to end up complaining. "But this isn't my ship!"

"Yes it is."

"No, mine is much, much bigger!"

"What's the matter with him? Is he loosing his memories?" France thought. "Are you allright? This is your ship, I saw your ship myself. I know for a fact you bought this ship."

"If you say so… Hey France, can you carry me?"

France was surprised. "What?"

"Carry me, you used to do it all the time!"

France, unable to resist this child-like Britain couldn't help but say yes, carrying the Brit on his back (despite a lot of squirming and kicking). "Happy now?"

"Yes, now take me to my ship! Take me inside! AND MAKE LUNCH TOO!"

"You've become a lot more demanding, haven't you?" France carried Britain inside of the luxury ship, sitting him down on one of the chairs as soon as possible. "You know, you're a lot heavier than you look."

"Now make us something to eat! I want croissants!"

France sighed. "You're lucky I brought some to eat." France was prepared, bringing an entire bag devoted to carrying snacks and drinks, it even had trouble closing because of all of the food inside. He took out a plastic bag full of croissants and a package full of cheese. "Isn't it strange that whenever we meet up, we always seem to eat the same thing?"

"That's what makes it so enjoyable!" Britain was slouching in his seat, being silly in a child-like way. "I want something to drink too!"

"I did bring some wine, but if I let you drink any, you'll probably fall asleep again… Or worse, you'll fall in the ocean." France took out a few soda cans instead. "I bought these when I went sight-seeing yesterday. I'll be staying in New York for a while so I bought a case."

"Hey France, can I ask you something?"

"What is it now?"

"Thank you for doing this."

France blushed at England's cute child-like face and smile… "Non… It's allright. I'm doing this for me after all."

"You're always taking care of me… Even though our bosses fight… It's too bad we have to see eachother in secret like this."

France could almost die. Whatever was happening to Britain, it was cute. He prepared lunch quickly: pot eu fu and croissants. He figured they both needed a change from the usual… And eating escargot on the ocean was nauseating… "It's finished. Eat at the table." France instructed.

"Yes sir." Britain got up from his seat by the window, the imprint of his butt and back on it from sitting in the same place so long. He sat at a small table with France, who was pouring soda for the both of them.

"I don't really know what's happening to him… But I can't say it's not cute. I wish he was always this adorable." France thought, eating the stew he made himself. "Do you like it?"

"I think it needs more salt."

"Just don't-." Before France could complete his sentence, Britain accidently added a mountain of salt to the stew.

"Bullocks…"

"Hand it over, I'll salvage it somehow." France took the bowl, throwing everything down the garbage disposal. He scooped some leftovers into the bowl instead. "I don't blame you, it's not your fault." He turned to look at Britain.

"Are you sure?"

"Oui."

"I'm still sorry about that…"

"You've been acting stranger than normal recently… Is something the matter?" France sat back down at the table.

"It's nothing really… But… Hey France?"

"What?"

"I think I love you…"

**Cute little Britain reverting back to childhood… How could it get any better than this!?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hehehehehe… My scandinavian friend is having an extra long vacation in America because his house got flooded… Nothing huge, just some bad pipes and what not… The place was under renovation anyway, so he'll be staying around longer than we expected… WOO! WE MADE A NEW BET! Our bet is, if I call Eliott a rabbit (I'll say it in French, maybe something like "bonjour mon lapin."), he'll do something for me. Anything I want… If I can't call Eliott a rabbit one week from today, I will loose and have to do whatever he requests…**

**My Scandinavian friend and I are just that close, we can place high-risk bets and not give a crap about the consequences. And we take care of eachother, so we don't have to worry about shit that's too insane or inhumane…**

**IN THE MEAN TIME, I GOT CLOSER TO CHINA! He said there were rumors going around about him… He said he was so upset by it he wanted to run away to Canada and cut off his hand… Sad… But he's not really a bad guy! I find him so cute! I don't even know why! But he sort of perplexed me when we sat down and talked today… He said he hates asian culture, yet he's half Chinese… I don't really know… I'm part German, I don't like what the Nazi's did to the Jews (one of my best friends is Jewish! AND THE OWNER OF MY FAVORITE STORE IS JEWISH!) but it's not like I bash the German part of myself (in fact I embrace it because of the yummy desserts, good drinks, cool language and a chance I might be part Holy Roman {does that make sence?}!)… I wonder… Can anyone explain that?**

**Nevermind, let me tell you a nice Fruk story…**

**Again and Again**

France remained shocked. "What are you saying Mon Cherie? Are you sure you're allright?"

"Well… I just thought about all those times you said you liked me so…" Britain blushed. "I'm sorry… I don't really know what to say…"

"It's as if he's his cute childish self again… He's acting like the Angleterre I grew up with…" France thought, checking Britain's head for a fever. He was fine. "I wonder what I should do about this…"

"Hey France, are you allright?"

"Why don't you go lie down for a little while?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just going to clean up. So go upstairs and go to sleep." France tried to resist the urge to kiss the Brit's forehead. "Si vous plait?"

"Fine… But when you're done, I want you to sleep with me!" Britain shouted excitedly, jumping into France's arms. "Okay?"

"Fine…" France was forcefully kissed before being spun around and watching Britain run upstairs happily. "What's gotten into him?" France put the leftover stew in the mini-fridge, enough for 2 more servings. Throwing the rest away and washing the dishes, he went upstairs.

"It's about time!" Britain shouted. "I've been waiting for you France!" However…

"Hey… Hey Britain, why are you…?"

"Oh right, I'm sorry, I was looking for my tunic but I couldn't find it…" Britain was naked, only wearing bed sheets. "But it's okay because I like you!"

"Non… What's the matter with him?" France thought, blushing at the sight of innocent, naked and adorable England, lying down in bed and rolling in the sheets. "He's so adorable, but if I take advantage of him now… That would be terrible…" He could only stand in the doorway, shocked, confused and turned on.

"Hey… Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Angleterre, listen to me. I want you to put your clothes on and go to sleep."

"But why are you being so mean? You used to tell me that you loved me all the time… Are you saying you hate me?"

"Not at all, I guess I'm just confused is all…" France sat down in bed. "Look, I'm not used to you being this forward… Our bosses fight so much, I thought you'd lost interest in me all together…"

"No, I like you just as you are!" Britain exclaimed, wrapping his arms around France.

"Merci, but… I don't think I could do those sorts of things with you, not when you're like this… It would feel wrong."

"What are you talking about France?" Britain seemed confused for a moment, only to kiss France's cheek. "You say such strange things."

"Oh don't tell me he's reverted back to childhood by that much!" France thought. "This is bad… I want to touch him… But… What should I do now?"

**Poor France… So confused… I have to go to some mandatory regent prep tomorrow (bull shit, I know). I hope they don't give us any work to take home because I already have a lot on my plate (I've been absent recently). I want to update as soon as possible just for you readers! But I tend to get distracted quite easily… And my class is at 9 am… But Daniel said he was forced to go too, so maybe I'll see him… We haven't hung out in a while…**


	19. Chapter 19

**I WON THE BET! I CALLED FRENCHIE MON LAPIN! I won on Tuesday but have been pretty busy, sorry I couldn't update sooner…**

**I'm making my Seychelles cosplay… I'm not her biggest fan, but her costume is normal enough to wear at school and I love her character song… It makes me a little less afraid of the beach and the ocean… It's also catchy and cheers me up!**

**I also have somewhat of an argument about her character… She's the player-controlled character for the dating-sim Gakuen Hetalia… So when you think about it… YOU ARE SEYCHELLES AND YOU ARE DATING THE COUNTRIES OF YOUR CHOICE!**

**But other than that, I find her very empty and bleak… A kind of boring character…**

**Again and Again**

France was sitting there, his heart pounding, tempted to get closer to Britain in a way he didn't feel was right at the moment. Luckily his thoughts were interupted when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Pardon me."

"Who could that be?"

"I'll answer the door, you just stay here and be a good boy." France said, leaving without any further word. He answered the door only to find America (who couldn't have come at a worse time). "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Britain was around and I just happened to be hanging out around the area so…"

"Go away."

"What?" America asked. "What's the matter with you? Are you and Britain doing those adult things you told me not to do as a kid?"

"You still remember that?!" France asked in shock. "Non, now's not the time for that! I'm busy at the moment."

"Doing what? And where's Britain?"

"Why do you want to see him so badly?" France asked. "Non, this is bad, Britain is stuck in a child-like state… If America comes in, he'll be doomed…" He thought.

"Are you okay?" America asked. "Maybe you should get some fresh air."

"Non, non, non… I'm just helping Britain with ship repairs. It's very boring work, so please, you don't have to stay!" France lied, panicking and trying to think of better lies while America continued to stand there.

"Well, my car's being repaired because I got a flat tire and the hood broke… So can't I hang out here?"

"You have plenty of fast food resturaunts you can go to if you need to relax!"

"Why are you so touchy on the subject?"

"America, there you are!" Canada appeared with his pet bear. "Hi Papa…"

"Oh, Canada… I told you I could find them!"

"You shouldn't have run off without telling me…"

"I'm sorry… Who are you my mother?"

"You can be such an ass!"

"Whatever, we're busy, can you please just go?" France asked, about to shut the door when America stuck his foot in the door.

"Come on France, why aren't you letting us in?"

"Why do you insist on staying here of all places?!"

"Hey France, whose that?" Britain's voice.

"GO BACK TO BED!"

"Do we have guests?"

"Mon duier…"

"Dude, he's totally fine!" America forced himself inside.

"I'm sorry about this Papa, our car broke down so we just need a place to stay…"

"So Britain's a child again and now my own children are coming over? What should I do now?"

**TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE! I still got shit to do!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tomorrow I gotta go to school and we get schedule changes! I just hope I get to see Mon Lapin and China still because if not, I'm gonna become a 2p version of myself and do something drastic… I really like China… He's so cute, he got me hooked on Breaking Benjamin and he's adorable! Could this be l'armour for real? I don't know!**

**Sorry it took me so god damn long. I ran into some writers block but now I finally got an idea!**

**Again and Again**

So France ended up having to let his sons in. England sat at the small kitchen table with them. However, he dispised sitting on the floor as France had advised him to.

"Hey Francy Pants, let me sit on your lap!" He shouted, still in his child-like state.

"Non, sit on the floor."

"But I'm tiered!"

America and Canada couldn't help but snicker at their fathers.

"What are you laughing at?" France asked, Britain jumping onto his lap suddenly.

"I got you!" Britain smiled. "Now let me sit here."

"Non, you can either sit on the floor or sit somewhere else! I can't have you doing these sorts of things now!"

"What's with Britain anyway?" America asked, drinking the coffee France gave him.

"He seems friendlier than normal…" Canada added, feeding Mr. Kumajiro some maple syrup.

"It does seem odd." The bear added, taking maple syrup in shots.

"Well…" France was forced to let Britain sit on him. He held him back in order to restrain his wild, child-like actions. "I don't know how it happened, but I think he's reverting back to childhood…"

"Childhood?" Both America and Canada asked at the same time.

"In other words, he's living in a flashback." Kumajiro answered, licking the sticky syrup off his paws.

"Oui… I don't know what to do with him… But I can't leave him alone…" France said. "You may not be able to tell, but we were very close in our childhoods… I'm older of course. I first met him when I hit puberty."

"Hey France, is that puberty stuff over yet?" Britain suddenly asked. "Because if it is, I'd like to play with you some more!"

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Canada teased.

"I think it's funny." America laughed. "Allright, you obviously have some stuff you have to take care of, so why don't we just hang out down here and you can go upstairs and spend some time together?"

"He looks like he wants to play with you instead of talking with us…" Canada pointed out. "We're just going to wait until the car gets repaired anyway, so we won't be too much of a bother."

"Don't get the wrong idea…" France lifted Britain up. "I know what you're thinking and I'm trying not to… But resisting Angleterre as a child was hard enough…"

"Enough talking to weird men France, I want to go play!" England shouted.

"Um… If that's so, why is he wearing nothing but a bedsheet?" America pointed out.

"Toga party?" Kumajiro asked.

"That's a Greek thing… Or a drunk university type of thing…" Canada pointed out.

"Well-."

"I was trying to find my tunic but I couldn't find it. I didn't have any other clothes and this was close to how my tunic looked so-!"

"Allright Angleterre, enough. Go upstairs and wear some normal clothes!" France pushed Britain upstairs, forcing him into the bedroom. "I'm going to find some clothes and you are going to wear them! What happened to the ones you wore before?"

"I don't know…" Britain closed the door. He locked it shut. "But you know France… Well." He sat on the floor, face red.

"What's the matter?"

"My boss thinks I might be going through puberty… And because you went through it… Can you give me some advice?"

"Oh great, he's living this far in the past? It's better than going too far back to where he can't speak but this is ridiculous! Okay, so he's flashing back far enough to remember going through puberty?"

"Francy Pants are you listening?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, my boss recently taught me something about how when you get married you can engage in something sacred called… What was it called again?" Britain asked, blushing heavily.

"Sex?"

"Yes, that's it!"

"Non, you're far too young!"

"We're the same age!"

"You have to wait until you're married to do that!" France shouted. "Okay, he's flashing back into the past and he thinks that he's going through puberty again… He thinks that I'm a teenager again. And now he wants to do _that… How can this get any worse?" _France thought.

"Well France…" Britain got up, hugging France. "What if we get married right now?"

"Are you nuts?!" France could just die. Although wanting to make his Petite Angleterre his own for his long as he could remember, he didn't want it like this. "Look, I like you, but don't you think this is too soon?"

"It's never too soon if you really like the person!" Britain pushed France onto bed, very suprising since he was supposedly living in a flash-back. "Come on Francy Pants, you were always asking me to marry you when we were younger!" He mounted France. "Please?"

"Non, not like this!" France said, pushing Britain away when he tried leaning in for a big smooch. "With all this marriage stuff you're starting to sound like Belarus…"

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M BELARUS YOU GIT!"

A long pause fallowed… Did childhood Britain just compare himself to Belarus? This is impossible…

"Angleterre… Tell me something… You're just pretending, aren't you?" France asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	21. Chapter 21

**My friend made an account here and wrote a story. I was really proud of him. His penname is Triplequam! And you're gonna wanna note, this is the friend I dedicated Swords of a Thousand Men to! He's very special so be nice to him! He's my real life Britain (which is ironic because he has a beard and I do not because I'm a lady…)!**

**I feel like I can only truly be myself in my writing… I'm not popular in real life and don't have too many friends. But online, I'm one of the most popular writers and nerds out there… I have accounts almost everywhere and have a few good internet friends while the rest are just fans or followers. I wonder why I'm more popular online then in real life… I created a blog based on this concept called Popular in the Making.**

**Oh well… It took me forever to update this story because of all the stress that's been consuming me lately… But here you go!**

**Again and Again**

There was a long pause between the two of them until Britain suddenly broke down crying.

"Why are you crying Angleterre?" France tried to sit up, rubbing this child/adult's back in an attempt to comfort him. "I don't understand what's going on!"

"You bloody git! I tried absolutely everything I can think of yet you still don't notice me!" Britain was crying. Bad. Although France was still confused for the most part, he continued to comfort his beloved Angleterre.

"What's the matter?"

"I hate you… I hate you France. Do you honestly know what I have to go through just to get you to notice me? Nowadays it feels like you've been avoiding me…" Okay, France could tell this was adult Britain speaking.

"So you were just pretending the entire time?!" France got out of bed, pushing England away. "Why am I always the one who gets abused?!" He scratched his head in frustration, leaning against the closet built into the walls.

"I didn't mean for it to be like that France… It's just that lately all of the memories were coming back and… I thought you preferred me as a child to the me that exsists now…"

More silence…

"I don't hate you. I've never hated you…" France noticed England crawling toward him. "And I never will…"

"Do you really mean it?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that…"

"I guess I have to apologize as well…" Britain was sitting next to France, still wearing nothing but a bed sheet. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble…"

"Why did it all have to turn out like this? War after war, having to see eachother In secret and always ending up on opposite sides… We used to be so close, but over time, it just ended up getting worse… I don't want to loose you Angleterre…"

"I don't want to loose you either…"

"Hey, England… Why don't we try again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps we can try being allies once more? Like old times?"

"Well we're already apart of the Allied Forces, what more do you want?"

"Well weren't you the one begging me to marry you just now?"

England got up, kicking France in the stomach and blushing heavily. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Don't lie to me. You were bringing up the past and asking me to marry you because we were so close. Be serious England, do you want this to work out or not?"

"Well…" England crash landed in bed, hiding his flushed face underneath his pillows. "I didn't think you'd really take me seriously…"

"You fool…" France jumped on top of England, trying to lift the pillows in order to get a better look at his face. "Then again… I suppose we are at war for the moment… So…"

"It's too much of a hassle to do that now…" England sighed. "Germany pretty much insists on bombing everyone at this point so there's no time to plan a wedding even if we wanted one."

"AH-HA!"

"Bloody wanker…"

"Then again… Just because we don't get marries doesn't mean we still can't be together… Like the time you helped me at Dunkirk… America might be pretending to be a hero, but I know I certainly won't forget when you helped me…"

England blushed at the thought. Sure America was trying to take the spotlight for contributions in World War 2, but England started the fighting with Germany first. Canada immediately fallowed England to war and after France was attacked, England had to defend his friend… The Battle of Dunkirk was a turning point for France because he'd been bombed. France was still suffering, but looked strong enough. He'd been through worse…

"You never mentioned it, so I thought you didn't think anything of it…"

"Are you kidding? I'm greatful for it… And other than that… It proves you still thought about me after that time…"

"But when we jumped off the dock and I asked if you were allright you didn't answer me!"

"I'm sorry if I worried you then…" France rubbed his hand up and down England's chest. "I couldn't respond at the time… I was out of breath."

"I left you in the hospital alone… I'm an idiot…"

"Non… You're not an idiot, you were afraid… Everyone is afraid… This is the biggest war we've ever faced… Everyone is in danger, so it's understandable. I don't blame you for leaving me there alone."

Meanwhile…

"Hey America, do you think they're allright upstairs?" Canada asked, helping himself to the instant coffee in the cabinet.

"They should be fine… Hey does England have any milk on this ship?" America could see the coffee in Canada's hand, suddenly craving the warm beverage himself. "What about marshmellows?"

"I'm looking… I found milk but I doubt he has marshmellows… I did find tea biscuits though."

"What we need are some Tim Hortons." Kumajiro said suddenly.

"Oh man… I wish there was a Tim Hortons around here. I could really use some doughnuts right now."

"I have a couple of mom and pop doughnut places around here."

"It's not the same America! Tim Hortons is the greatest!"

"Are you making fun of my coffee and doughnuts?!"

"You know what America, if you want coffee so bad you can make it yourself!"

"Seriously Canada, you're arguing with me about coffee and doughnuts? If you want some so bad then why don't we go to Dunkin Doughnuts or something? It's the closest thing I've got to Tim Hortons here…"

"Fine… I'll go ask Papa if he wants anything…"

"Don't do it!" Kumajiro shouted. "You'll be traumatized for life!"

"I'll be okay."

"Um Canada… You do realize that France is…" America watched Canada climbed the stairs to Britain's bedroom. America immediately fallowed, trying to stop Canada but it was too late, Canada opened the door slightly, making them both witness something they couldn't unsee.

They stood there frozen, watching their parents…

"Holy crap Alfred, get me out of here."

"I told you not to come here Matt."

"I won't tell if you don't!"

"But we never talk about it again!"

"France, do you hear that noise?"

"Ignore the noise, pay attention to me!"

England could've sworn he heard footsteps but when he tried looking up, France forced his head back down onto the pillows. "I'm sorry France, what were you saying?"

"Ugh… You were ignoring me… Well I was saying that even though we won't have the time for a formal event, then we should take things slower… Like a date or something…"

"I wonder if today would count as one…"

"Angleterre be serious, no one goes on a date when their kids are around!"

"I have a feeling they might've already left… So that means we have this place to ourselves…"

Silence fallowed, France remembering the young England he fell in love with. The memories of his innocence arouse within him. Touching England's face gently and caressing his forehead he began loosing himself in his memories.

"Do you remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That time I was sick as a child… You came to visit me under your boss's order… But it was still nice. I still remember when we…" France blushed at the thought, laughing quietly.

"That was unfair! I was just a child and you got blood everywhere!" Britain shouted, bringing France closer to him, making him lie down on top of him. "It doesn't really matter now… We've known eachother for so long, we've done just about everything together."

"Oui… I'm almost tempted to recreate those times…" France stood silent for a moment, kissing up and down Britain's neck. "But as much as I wish I could go back, I can't… And neither can you… Still, you'll always be my favorite…"

"I want to try again with you…" Britain held France tightly, wanting him to return the embrace. "If we can't have a wedding or go out to dinner like we used to… Then why don't we try for a child?"

France laughed suddenly. "You really like getting to the point, don't you? That's what I like about you Angleterre… You're cute but you're strong too…"

"I love you Francis…" England said. "More than you'll ever realize…"

"Je t'aime…"

And with that, the intimate memories arouse along with the new ones being formed…

**GOD WHY DID THIS TAKE ME 4 MONTHS TO FINISH?!**

**This is kinda going on and on so there will be more next chapter… I can't transition from tender and delicate to hard core yaoi loving very easily… Wow I can't believe I said that…**

**In addition… I think I am starting to like my real life Angleterre… China never liked me anyway and mon lapin is a butt hole… But Angleterre's always been nice to me…**

**GYAH! I need to clear my head…**


End file.
